


The Felt x Reader Insert~

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of oneshots-<br/>Hope you will enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Let me tell you about Luck, miss!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not english, so I hope you will not find some stupid grammar errors.

She was a regular girl, walking in a regular dream bubble. She was lost. Bored. Lonely. She did not know what to do in this eternal existence. Her world disappeared just like a soap bubble. Exploded. Thoughts of the past were appearing in her mind. Thoughts about her childhood, when she was a little kid, innocent, pure and unaware about the scary future she would live.

 The scene she was seeing was clean and painful. She was in the primary school, a timid and quite girl who did not know how to behave to people. She was the very suitable person to be a bullying victim. Poor little child. These memories were some of the scariest and her mind was tired of these things. Then the background changed. Now the little girl was in a garden, situated behind the school. The garden was green and florid, full of flowers, plants, trees and some little birds were singing their songs of happiness. She was feeling better than before. Everything was fine this way. She sat down, lying on the grass floor, closing her eyes and resting herself. Then, she opened her eyes and looked around. The grass was so green. She looked closer, seeing a clover. A rare one. Someone said that this little four-leaved clover brings luck someway. Is it true? She thought and decided to take the little clover with her. Maybe it would bring her some luck. She really needed luck in her miserable life. At least it donated to her a smile, brighter than the sun.

 This memory has vanished in a blink of an eye. She was confused. It seemed that it did not bring her luck. She was an unlucky person, with or without fortune items. She sighed. She heard a laugh from nowhere. It was a mysterious and playful laugh, just like the laugh of a mischievous child. She turned her head around. She jumped when she saw the small figure of a certain leprechaun. She has never seen one before. The little man was as green as the grass in her dream of the past. The only colour that was not green was his purple hat with a big “four” over it. Four, just like the leaves of a clover. He scanned her like a radar. He has never seen a human too, so he was so curious about her. Clover, while he was hiding behind a tree, has watched the entire scene of her childhood life. He started to speak; he did not like the silence and he wanted to know more about her and that dream.

 «You don’t seem to be a lucky person, lass. At the end of the dream, you were but now you’re not anymore. Why? What has it happened? » He told with a smirk and looked up because she was taller than he was. But everyone was taller than him.

 «Oh, actually I have never been lucky, not even in that time. Maybe I have been lucky when I was alone, just like in the dream. » She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. He studied her face and blinked his big green eyes. They seemed the eyes of a bug, she thought. Then he answered.

 «Well, I think it is impossible! Nobody can be lucky alone. There is the need of another people. It is stupid! You will never find your lucky star alone. On your own, the dark is darkest…» He could not stand loneliness. He liked being surrounded by another people, he also enjoyed being in the centre of attention. Instead, she was a loner.

 «I was fine by myself. The lucky star you’re talking about is a black hole. Big and scary. It has ate everything in his orbit. Alternatively, maybe, I could tell that lucky isn’t exist. Not for me! » Her voice was quiet and placid; she was not waiting for nothing to her existence now. She has nothing. No more friends, no more parents, no more life. The only things she possessed were her memories. Sad memories.

The green man jumped and seemed irritated. He really could not stand her way of thinking.

 «No way! You are more pessimist than that freak of Die! I am the Master of Luck. I am going to teach you something about it. Your negative thoughts have to disappear! Right now! They’re too horrible. It is the reason of your misfortune! Yourself, lass. Only yourself! You’re the reason! » He pointed her with his thin finger. Then he settled his hat. She was going to answer but he placed his finger on her mouth, make her be quiet. He started speaking.

 «You have to know, dear. Luck helps who dares. People who are not scared to try. Not scared to lose what they love. These people are not afraid of the future. It is not even important. What is future? An incognita! The present is the most important thing here. Luck is in the present. You have to catch it. Then you will be a winner! »

 He talked with a very fluid and friendly tone. His voice was cheerful, gentle and strong. He really believed what he has said. Then he hit his own chest with his little fist. His eyes were glittering in an amusing way. He was very charming in some way.

She did not know how to answer. She stared at him with a confusion look in her face. He talked again, but with a question this time.

 «Another thing: Luck doesn’t help stupid people, only the smart ones. So, are you smart enough? How can I understand that? The only way is by doing a pretty riddle! Are you ready? » His voice was crazier than before. It could scare in some way. His eyes widened and blinked. He started to clap his hands in a funny way. He was excited! The girl was confused but she nodded, not so sure. She knew that he would not has taken a no as answer. She had to try. It was just a riddle.

 

«Fine. I will try. Maybe this thing will be funny…» She said with a gentle tone, trying to be positive, but the excited green guy was scaring her as hell. He was so cute before. He really loved riddles. They made him silly!

 «Oh, good! I am sure you will enjoy it. I know you are smart enough, I hope you are. Here, the riddle: There was a green house. Inside the green house, there was a white house. Inside the white house, there was a red house. Inside the red house, there were lots of babies. What is it? »

 He started to run and jump everywhere after he said the riddle. The poor girl stood still, searching for the answer. It was difficult with all that noise. She tried to focus her attention, closing her eyes. Meanwhile, Clover was doing strange sounds that seemed clock’s ticking. She was going to lose her patience!

 «Tic… tac… tic… tac… time is waiting… it is ending. Even if it is endless, no time to waste. Tic… tic… tic…tac…»

 She really was becoming crazy.

She screamed full of rage and fury.

 «THE FUCKING WATERMELON! »

 

Clover smiled, launching some confetti in the air. Then he stopped, and stared into her eyes. The answer was right. She was clever, he thought.

 «Good Answer. I was sure you are smart enough. I am never wrong! » He was excited, more than before, if it was possible. She smiled and laughed. She was beautiful this way. She should smile more often, he thought.

 «Well, you have been a great challenger, lass. I am going to give you a present. You should feel honoured about it! » He explained with gladness and happiness. He took her hand, smiling like a child. Then, he gave to her a clover, the same one she got at the end of the dream. The girl was surprised. She felt lucky this time. Clover was right! She had to be self-confident and believe in her strength and possibilities. She possessed a lot of potential she did not even know. 

 «Thank you so much, Clover. I feel lucky now; I have never believed this could be possible for me. Maybe I was wrong! I should be more positive. The past is gone; I have no idea about my future. My present is the only thing I can touch, just like this little clover I am holding. Thanks again! »

 Clover blushed, hearing those words and, strangely, he felt his little heart beating faster. Her voice was so sweet and good to hear. He felt luckier beside her. Then he spoke with an insecure and timid voice. The guy was really weird! Before, he was crazy and talkative, now he was calm and he stuttered. She laughed because this thing was funny!

 «I hope it will bring you luck. But this is not the only luck I can give you» He looked down, and then Clover looked up, searching for her eyes. Still blushing. A mischievous smirk could be seeing in his face.

 «What do you mean, Clover? »  She questioned him, confused. She heard about leprechaun’s quadrants from Aranea, but she was never so interested. That was what Clover meant? This thought was mindless. However, the look in his eyes seemed so seductive and attractive. He had something in his little and crafty mind. Clover giggled.

 «I have a certain lucky charm to fill. You are lucky. I am the luckiest. I think we are meant to be the luckiest people in this world! Luck brought me to you. Not a coincidence. Till now, I have not found someone really worthy of being my lucky charmer.   » His tone was joyous and his voice was clear and vivid. Then he took her hands and kissed them. She laughed again. That idea did not seemed so bad. At least she found a new friend or maybe something more. 


	2. Don't mess with the spirits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Die x Reader story.  
> Enjoy!

Die is always been a reserved and suspicious man. Rarely, he could trust people, even if you were a felt member. He acted like a mysterious creep all the time. For not mention that odd obsession with chickens. What a weird guy!  
She was one of the people with whom he could communicate and she tolerated him. He acted as he always did: as a weirdo, so silence and asocial, maybe a little less with her. She could understand him, someway. The girl was odd too sometimes. She thought that his creepy inclination was adorable and cute. Die believed this was stupid. He was not cute! Not at all. She liked mysteries and obscure stuff. He was scared about that, this was the reason that made her weirder than him, and made her more interesting at his eyes.  
They were doing a séance with the Ouija board. It was a spirit board, it is often used for communicate with dead people. The table was marked with the letters of the alphabet, the numbers 0–9, the words "yes", "no", "hello", and "goodbye", along with various symbols and graphics. The users tell some questions to a random spirit, it answers by a medium. A support like a glass moves on the board creating a sentence: the answer. You cannot be sure of the spirit's identity. It could be a demon, a neutral spirit, or a good one. Everything can happen.  
She was so excited! Die was nervous because it was very dangerous. Never play with spirits! Never! The Ouija board was not a game for children. It could bring you to evil consequences, to death sometimes. You mustn’t use it without a good and serious reason. Not for fun! Die was a little angry but he was not the kind of guy who could easily manifest his rage, so he seemed calm. The poor green man only sighed and he said that it could be unsafe. However, the girl did not hear him. She did not care!  
«Uhm… Are you sure about it? » Die said, with his composed and almost inaudible voice. She found him so cute, the way he speaks, acts, the weirdo he is. She wanted hug him so much, but he really hated physical contact. The only thing he hugged was his voodoo doll. She smiled saying, «yes, I am sure! I can’t wait to start! ». Meanwhile she was setting the stuff, taking a glass and turned on some candles to make the atmosphere darker, and then she turned off the lights.  
«Ehm… what kind of question do you have in mind? Hope it is not something silly. Demons will become furious if you ask them stupid things. » the green man spoke with a grave tone; his eyes were full of worries. It could not to be told, but he cared to her, in some way. He was good to hide his emotions. «You are silly, man. Let’s do this! Everything will be fine. Demons are great. » she smiled in a creepy way. She has never seen an evil spirit before, so she was thrilled to see one. «And my question is a secret. You will see! » she told him, beating her eyes and doing a lascivious smile, but he did not think it was funny. Die was feeling irritated. The tall hat man sighed again. Then she extended her hands to him. Die was reluctant, but grabbed them, slowly and uncertain. His hands were cold, thin and seemed so delicate to the touch. Instead, her hands were warm, strong and comfortable. He liked that feeling but his facial expression was austere and he was unmovable about his decisions.  
«Why is the chicken still there? » she tried to ignore it all this time, but the chicken was still there, on his right, and on the left, there was the usual voodoo doll, but the chicken was senseless. Really. It was motionless, lifeless, but it seemed real. Maybe it was been embalmed or a simple toy. Its eyes were glassy and big, two white balls. She did a disgusted face. Die did not think that Mister Chicken was weird. It has never bothered anyone. It was friendlier than Die. The green man did not answer to her. The chicken had to remain. End of the story. She sighed. 

Maybe this was the time to start that séance. The silence has taken possess to the room. It was dark; the only lights that illuminated the place were those ones from the candles. Yellow lights danced in the dark, soft and feeble. The atmosphere was heavy and cold. The glass was been placed on the broad, standing still. The girl spoke with a serious, clear and solemn tone. The look in her eyes was meditative and strangely stiff, but she was incapable to remain with this professionalism too much time. She spoke with a lighter tone, the tension was impossible to bear, «If you hear me, demon, or whatever you are, do something. Show yourself! » the only thing that she heard was silence, nothing but silence.  
She thought that maybe nothing would has happened, no spirit to see. Until a chill through her back. She shivered. The candlelight moved, as if someone had blown on them. The atmosphere changed, becoming heavy and disturbing. Die, on the other hand, has hoped that nothing would be happened, «You see? Nothing will happen, so let’s stop this bullsh-» he has not finished his phrase that something abnormal happened!  
He felt a presence, he felt watched by someone. Then he looked down to discover the origin of that sensation, his fear. He did not want to believe. That was too odd to be true! His beloved chicken. It was different from usual. It was staring at him; it seemed that he moved. The look in its eyes seemed alive, horrible but alive. The girl, in a first moment, did not understand what it was happened, then she noticed the stupid chicken, but she has always thought that it was ugly, so she saw it like always, but she noticed the look in the friend’s eye; «something wrong? » she asked him, concern in her voice. He was paler than normal. Then she saw the plastic animal, it did not appear to be made of plastic anymore. She widened her eyes, maybe something is gone wrong!  
Die did not answer to her question, he was quiet and his glare was on the chicken that now was smiling and stood up. «What? » she screamed, moving backword. Fear in her eyes.  
They have evocated a demon, who had now taken over the chicken. She had given it life. What should they do now? The chicken spoke, although his mouth was not moving, he spoke someway; «Haha! » the chicken did an odd laugh, so acute and disturbing.  
It did not seem aggressive; maybe it was more playful than wicked, a funny chicken who wanted to joke and to tease them. «Who is the fool that called me?» The chicken seemed to use a form of telepathy. It was speaking through a mind power, a sort of paranormal stuff. This made it much scarier than before. Nobody could know what happened to it and nobody could imagine this situation. The animal talked again, it seemed irritated and impatient.  
«So, I repeat: who is the fucking idiot who called me? I see here there are two idiots. I answer by myself to myself. What do you want, uhm? », Die and the girl were shocked –but, maybe, Die seemed calm e placid like always-. Perhaps because the chicken was really rude and hasty. She decided to talk, «Uhm… Y-yes, M-Mister Chicken. We have evocated you. It’s a surprise because we did not want you, but someone else. I don’t want to say that your presence is undesired, but we are surprised. You were just a plastic animal and now you can speak and move by yourself. So, it’s all…» she explained almost stuttering, she was afraid that it would be angry. Now she hoped that the chicken would go away from here leaving them alone.  
She did not know if the chicken was friendly, cruel or if it was teasing them. She did not like the fact that it was so rude and rough with them, who did he think he is? The king of chickens?  
«I told you so! », Die answered to her, he has always refused this crazy idea of the séance, now he had to protest, and he complained himself for not being tough enough, and for being implicated in this farce. He did a tired and angry expression, though he seemed not at all threatening while he was angry. Indeed, Die appeared more stressed than usual, he was holding his voodoo doll squeezing it and pulling it to alleviate the tension. However the session had to carry on after evocating the “spirit’s chicken”, so she decided to continue. The girl was thinking about a question for the animal, that was the main purpose of the ritual, and the chicken had asked them to make any question they wanted.  
«Mr. Chicken, can I ask for anything? », the girl's voice was insecure but high, the rude chicken replied, «I am not a genie, I do what I can…», it was not a magic chicken with paranormal powers, aside from speaking, to float and to annoy other people, what could it do? It knew some things but not all the secrets of the universe: it was still a chicken!  
She concentrated herself for a moment thinking about a question that she could do to it, this situation seemed so strange to her. What kind of question could she do to the chicken? A serious question? A stupid one? Random? She did not know how to approach or behave in that circumstance. The situation appeared to be funny but scary at the same time! Only confusion in her little mind.  
Actually, she had a question from the beginning to do to the spirit, this question to her was important but others could say that it was an odd question. Which one? The girl wanted to ask to the chicken if she had any chance of being in a quadrant with a certain leprechaun. She blushed thinking about it and her brain stopped to work. The plastic animal was losing its patience, «Hey! Well… I am tired of waiting for you, guys! », even Die was not happy to be in this absurd situation, so he spoke to stop this pain, his voice was unusually high and he was about to crush his voodoo doll. Both the girl and the chicken were shocked, Die had remained silent and calm most of the time but he hidden his irritation because of all this madness. «I do have a request, I would like if you to go away from here, and that this stupid séance ends soon. Now! », how could Die be clearer than that?  
The chicken stayed silent for a while then it moaned. It looked at the girl and then at Die, nodding. It felt offended by that, exactly. The spirit’s chicken disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The room went dark, the candles twinkled normally and the atmosphere was not heavy like before, and the air was warm and clear. Everything was normal as usual. The chicken was lifeless, fall to the ground, motionless as it should always been, no one would look at it with the same eyes, Die still staring at the plastic animal with concern.  
The girl did not speak, and almost she did not want to believe in anything of all those things. However, it was a good thing that the chicken was gone; she said, «Is it over? », she was still confused and nervous; she said the first thing that her brain has thought, Die responded, «It was a mess! It’s all your fault, I told you from the beginning: it’s a bad idea using the Ouija board. Never play with spirits, but you are stubborn! We have been lucky because it was harmless and playful; imagine if it was an evil demon, sadistic and brutal. » he strongly hugged his voodoo doll like it was a shield, he talked quickly with a high-pitched irritated voice. «Nothing of that is happened! You said we have been lucky, so yeah! », the girl said, nodding, she was nervous and she felt really guilty because it was her fault, this disaster wouldn’t has never happened if she stayed calm, and Die knew it, he sighed, «the most important thing now is that it's all over, and it will never happen again. Do not ask me again to participate to these things. By the way, what did you want to ask? », but the question was never be told, since she did not have a chance for asking anything, «Question? Oh…», yes, the question was about the green man with which she was talking, so she blushed nervously, she stammered, «It’s not so important…it regards a person…», he did not suspect she was talking about him, he did not know that the girl has a crush for him; he was totally unaware and indifferent. «Who? », he asked, «ehm… you don’t know that guy, so… what do you think if I clean up here? I did the trouble so I will clean it now!», she smiled standing up and asking him to leave her alone, so he could return to his work and lonely depression. She only wanted to close this speech right now! He had not to know nothing about her feeling, not now. Maybe she will find another way to confess them to him. Die stood up too, holding his beloved voodoo doll in his arms like it was a baby. He nodded and walked away. Maybe the only one who really has enjoyed this story was the chaotic and crazy chicken. Everyone loves chicken except the girl. The animal was still watching her while she was cleaning up the room. 

She heard the door knocking; she went there to open it. In front of her there was Die. She thought he came here to take back his stupid chicken and she would give it to him because it was not useful at all, while she was cleaning the room. It has not helped her at all. Completely useless in its stupidity!  
The man stared at her in silence, contemplating some mysterious thoughts. He kept in his arms his voodoo doll. The girl sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She seemed tired and annoyed. She looked at the doll and then at the green man, that silence made her nervous so she decided to speak and break it: «Then? Are you here to take back that damn chicken? it’s very ugly, it freaks me out. I won’t miss it! », she turned back, going to take that plastic animal. Until Die pronounced something: «Ehm… actually… I am not here for him. I mean, I will be glad if you will give me the chicken back, but I have to tell you something else. » she stopped, staring at him, rising an eyebrow, confused and curious. She placed her hands on her hips, nodding and then she said, « Really? And what do you want to tell me? », she was not building paper castles in the clouds, but she has hoped that he’d say something that did not concern chickens, weirdness or lectures, she was really tired of them! That did not happen, luckily. In fact the man took some steps forward, so insecure and hesitant, stammering, «Ehm… I am sorry for what I told you before, I didn’t mean to get angry with you, it wasn’t your fault!» . They were not easy words to say, but for him was hard to communicate with other people not because he was proud but because the communication was not in his skills. People were so odd to him. He has never been a social animal, but now he wanted to clear this bad situation with her. He has been really rude! She widened her eyes, staring at him, then she smiled shyly. She was happy to hear from him those words, she has never waited for them, «Oh, no. You were right! I’ve been a silly child, but thank you so much, I’m happy to hear that…». He looked down, nodding. This was all that the girl could got now from him but she was fine with it because the man opened a little more with her than with the others. That was not a confession or something like this but a hope lit up in her. The girl smiled, and then she took the chicken that she hated so much before. Now it seemed cuter in some way, she did not know why. She hugged it like Die did with his doll, then she said: «Anyway I finished to clean this room so now I am free! What do you think to take some tea now, together? », full of happiness, she smiled at him in a joyous way and he blushed. She went out the room, followed by the man that seemed confuse but glad she was fine now.


End file.
